Mask of Psychosis
The Mask of Psychosis is a unique Mask of Power which renders the target permanently insane and can give the user enhanced control of Emotion and Psionics. History Long ago, Ekimu forged a mask of power. This mask would be different from his other masks. Ekimu wanted to branch out and experiment with mask powers. Ekimu focused his attention on an element neither him nor his brother Makuta have previously touched: Emotion. Ekimu knew what he was doing was more likely than not immoral, but was willing to do it anyway. One year and six months later, the mask was finished. This mask was red with white accents and had yellow-green eyes with purple sclera, as well as yellow-green pieces on either horn and the forehead and four white whisker-like appendages around the mouth. This mask looked menacing and nothing like Ekimu would normally forge. When Makuta saw the mask, he had a bewildered expression. Makuta asked what kind of mask that was supposed to be. Ekimu said he called it the "Mask of Psychosis." Makuta's expression changed from bewilderment to shock, then horror. Ekimu was curious about what would happen if he gave this mask to someone of a different element. He found a warrior of Psionics. The warrior saw Ekimu and greeted him. Ekimu presented the warrior with the mask and said that he would like him to wear it. The warrior asked what the mask was called. Ekimu simply stated that it was the "Mask of Psychosis." The warrior's expression became troubled. He asked Ekimu if it was him who made the mask, Ekimu said that it was him. Reluctantly, the warrior put on the mask. What happened next, was absolute horror. The warrior grew in height, his armor became a clownish mixture of reds and whites. And what was worse, the during the transformation, the warrior was screaming in utter agony, before his screams turned into a laugh of pure insanity. While the transformation was taking place, Ekimu kept thinking to himself, "What have I done?!" The transformation was completed, and the warrior finally stopped laughing. The warrior thanked Ekimu and told him that he had "big plans". Ekimu called the warrior a madman. The warrior then decided that would be his new name: "Madman." Description The Mask of Psychosis allows the user to render their target permanently insane. When the warrior who would be soon known as Madman donned the mask, he became insane. The user can also make their target’s emotions become unstable and unpredictable. With this mask, the user is a psychological warfare mastermind. The user also gains enhanced powers over Psionics and Emotions, meaning they would have the powers of a Toa of Emotion and a Toa of Psionics. The user gains the ability to control the minds of others, create mental blasts and illusions, or other psychological attacks. The user is also immune to all forms of mind control and psychological attacks. Known Users *Madman Appearances *''Lies in the Light'' - mentioned Trivia *Psychosis is an actual mental disorder in which thought and emotions are so impaired that contact is lost with external reality. *The mask is often referred to as "Ekimu's failure." Category:Canon Articles Category:Objects Category:Psionics Category:Generation 2 Category:G2 Masks